Despite research establishing the relationship between sleep disturbances and alcohol use, there is no clear understanding or model for what occurs once individuals who seek inpatient alcoholism treatment are discharged from rehabilitation facilities and attempt to integrate back into their homes and communities. The purpose of this investigation will be to characterize sleep patterns, perceptions, and beliefs throughout the process of alcohol rehabilitation. The misuse of alcohol is a global public health concern that compromises both individual and societal wellbeing, resulting in an estimated 2.5 million deaths annually. The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) distinguishes alcoholism by craving, loss of control, physical dependence, and tolerance (NIAAA, Alcohol Use Disorders). Outcome expectancies, behavioral capability, and self-efficacy beliefs are central constructs in the Social Cognitive Theory (Bandura, 1986) and are measured directly in this study using both quantitative and qualitative methods. A mixed methods approach is being used to study the following aims: a) to assess individuals' perceptions of and experiences with sleep during alcohol rehabilitation, b) to describe sleep patterns, perceptions, and beliefs among alcohol-dependent individuals throughout the transition from a clinical research facility providing rehabilitation treatment back to the community, c) to assess whether sleep-related beliefs and/or behavior of individuals are predictive of sleep quality or relapse to drinking, and d) to assess whether sleep quality predicts relapse. Sleep quality and duration are quantitatively assessed approximately one week prior to discharge from the inpatient facility and again 4-6 weeks post-discharge. A sub-set of participants are asked to wear actiwatches (accelerometers) to provide objective data on sleep throughout the transition from inpatient to outpatient. In addition to quantitative measures, qualitative semi-structured interviews were conducted with a subset of participants within a week of the scheduled discharge date and again four to six weeks post-discharge to assess perceptions of sleep during recovery. This proposed study will fill a gap in the literature by characterizing sleep throughout the rehabilitation process and ongoing maintenance of abstinence. The study is currently ongoing with 100 participants enrolled thus far. The qualitative portion of the study is completed and has been published. Recruitment for the quantitative portion of the study will continue until the proposed sample size is reached (N=219.)